


Empty

by Chocopiggy



Series: Infinite Ironstrange [20]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food in the fridge what?!, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Insecure Stephen Strange, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, based on prompt, mutual respect!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy
Summary: Stephen's always had a little trouble accepting help from his boyfriend.(AKA: Tony wants to help with Stephen's financial situation (wizard work doesn't earn much), but selfless-as-anything Stephen insists the aid isn't necessary).
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Infinite Ironstrange [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a prompt list!
> 
> [Prompt List](https://creativichee.tumblr.com/post/120992338495/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story)

It had been a _long_ day of work and training. And when Stephen said long, he meant _long._ Hours and hours on end of gruelling tasks and difficult situations popping up just when he thought the day was finally done. Apprentices with never-ending questions approached him for all the wisdom he had (which in his opinion, or even Wong’s, wasn’t very much), practice battles in the dusty courtyard, and endless research.

He couldn’t wait to get back to the sanctum, where he could hopefully scrounge up something from the fridge for dinner and then settle down with tea and a book. Unfortunately, groceries were often scarce, based on the limited funding the sorcerers had more often than not.

Changing into a long-sleeved t-shirt and old sweatpants as soon as he went through the portal from Kamar Taj to his bedroom in the New York Sanctum, he wandered through the hallways, down the huge centre staircase to the kitchen, where he greeted his plants before putting the kettle on.

Opening the fridge and expecting maybe half a loaf of bread or a crusted tin of milk, he was surprised to see it fully stocked. Cheeses and meats and fruit, milk and cream. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Stephen shut the fridge doors before yelling out into the sanctum. “Wong?!”

The man walked into the scene carrying a stack of books, a distressed look on his face. “What?! Did you do something _again_?!”

Stephen shook his head, holding his hands up feigning innocence. With a grin, he answered “not this time. But where’d all the stuff in the fridge come from?”

Wong smoothed over his expression into his usual annoyed look, realizing what Stephen was actually concerned about. “If you must know, we had extremely limited funds, barely livable, so I reached out to other sources for a little help. I might actually need you to help extend our thanks, the man likes you after all.”

Stephen narrowed his eyes. “Who’s the ‘other source,’ then?”

Wong began to walk away. “You know who,” he called over his shoulder.

Stephen groaned to himself, rubbing his scarred hands over his face, alone in the kitchen. _Damn it. Stark._

The engineer had in fact made a point of offering extra funding to Stephen’s organization, claiming they were all working towards the same goal anyways, protecting Earth and all its people. And the least he could do was make sure the sorcerers were fed enough. This last point was often accompanied by Tony gesturing to Stephen’s too-thin figure.

These offers were often rebuffed by Stephen, him claiming they would do fine without the charity.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t reject the money for prideful reasons as well. His financial situation was humiliating enough for himself, but in his line of work, there wasn’t really any other choice but to live with what he had. The last thing he wanted was Tony seeing how bad things sometimes were.

And now apparently the man had gone behind his back to fund the sorcerers regardless of Stephen’s protests. What was there for Stephen to do now? Express gratitude, recognition, talk of their newly becoming indebted to the man? He found he _couldn’t,_ over his anger, the breach of trust, of at least that guise that they were equals, regardless of the class divide between them.

Those initial emotions, however, were greatly contrasted by the odd comfort the sight of a full fridge actually brought him. Less for himself, but more for the sorcerers under his care. More than once, almost like a parental figure, Stephen had chosen to push aside food to make sure those he watched over had enough for themselves. And it was only to his dismay he wasn’t in a position where he could contribute to the funds they depended on.

For that, Stephen might have had to actually thank the man. He just wouldn’t take any of the spoils for himself. It didn’t feel right, seeing as he didn’t need much. It wasn’t about him.

Making just a cup of tea from what he knew they had before, Stephen left the kitchen for his private study. He enjoyed it in silence, as some kind of calm before he had to head over to Stark’s tower to offer thanks on behalf of the sorcerers.

Opening a portal, Stephen stepped through into Tony’s workshop, seeing the man already bent over yet another of his inventions, the man never seeming to run out of ideas. Enjoying the view for all of two seconds, he cleared his throat, alerting the engineer to his presence.

Tony startled, dropping one of his tools into the contraption that held his focus not one moment before. Twisting around to see what caused the disturbance, he smiled seeing Stephen waiting there. “Thank goodness it’s you, thought it’d be Cap or someone else just here to bother me.”

Stephen tilted his head in mock misunderstanding. “You don’t think they’d come here for any good reason?”

Tony’s expression was warm. “Nah, they’re just oblivious to what’s really important, and what isn’t.”

“And what do you think is important?”

Tony leaned back against the worktable, seeming to ponder the question. Looked down at his shoes, before evenly meeting Stephen’s gaze. “Probably… making sure everyone you care about is safe, and happy, and looked after. You?”

“Expressing gratitude for being looked after,” Stephen responded, not missing a beat and simultaneously taking a step forward.

The engineer seemed to catch on to what Stephen was leading up to. He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, before clasping his hands behind him. “You’re talking about the funding I provided the sanctums with. Look I know you said it wasn’t necessary, but I was talking with Wong, and he was explaining how you were funded and I wanted to, no, _needed to_ help, I swear, it’s not charity or anything, but—mmph!”

Stephen saved the man from rambling on further, interrupting him with a kiss, holding his neck between scarred hands. Pulling back, he spoke. “I wasn’t being sarcastic about the gratitude thing, you know.”

Tony’s eyes sparkled, his own hands coming up to rest on Stephen’s hips. “I’m just now realizing that. But what changed?”

The sorcerer lifted an eyebrow in his confusion. “…Changed?”

“I mean, before you were so adamant on rejecting the funds I offered, but now it’s okay? Yeah, what changed?”

_Oh,_ Stephen realized. He stepped away before talking again. “Yeah, I realized something. I, uh, was being a self-centred prick. While _I_ don’t necessarily need your money, the unfortunate truth is that I can’t provide for those under my watch. So you were actually a huge help for them.”

Tony shook his head. “You weren’t being a prick. You were just… insistent on independence. I get it. But you know you can still be autonomous and receive help, right?”

Stephen shrugged skeptically. “Full disclosure, I will not be using anything your funds provided for. We’re dedicating those to aid training, housing, and whatever else is needed for the apprentices, and those sorcerers who need the extra support.”

Tony looked on at the wizard incredulously. “What? Why? Do you need more funding? I meant for it to help all of you, not just the areas you’re desperate in.”

“No!” Stephen immediately reassured. “We’re entirely grateful for what you’ve given us. We don’t need _anything_ else. Our youngest and most vulnerable are taken care of, I can assure you, the others can take care of themselves.”

Tony ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. “Damn it, Stephen! I’m trying to help you, in any way that I can—”

“—And you did. We’re—”

“—I don’t mean you, as in your _organization,_ but _you,_ Stephen! I love _you,_ and while I’m willing to help out your team or whatever, I want you to be able to accept what I can give.”

Stephen sighed, staring up at the ceiling, before looking back at Tony. “I don’t _need_ anything from you. I can provide for myself, just fine. I don’t want to… ugh!”

Tony looked on concernedly. “Don’t want to what?” He asked quietly, attempting to tamp down the sorcerer’s frustration.

“I don’t want to _owe_ you anything, alright? And I get it, you would never truly expect me to pay you back, but the truth is, if I start taking your money, what makes me any better than anyone else who has ever mooched off you? We’d never be _partners,_ never be on even footing. And I wouldn’t be able to stay in a relationship like that.”

Tony sighed. “Look, I know you don’t _need_ anything from me. But, what if I said I didn’t need anything from you?”

Stephen stared back at Tony, puzzled. “What do you mean by that?”

“Like when you insist I get at least 6 hours of sleep, or eat a proper breakfast, or don’t get into a fistfight with someone who’s insulted our relationship for the umpteenth time.”

“That-that’s not the same!”

Tony reached forward to take Stephen’s hands in his own. “But it _is._ You help me in whatever ways you can, and I accept it. Why can’t you do the same? It’s requited… protection.”

Stephen stared down at their joined hands. “I don’t think ensuring my fridge isn’t empty is equal to what I could ever give you.”

“But that’s just it. I think you do more for me than I could ever do for you.”

“Agree to disagree. But fine. We’ll be there for each other. I’ll try to be better at accepting your… care.”

Tony smiled gratefully at his boyfriend, before leaning in for a kiss to seal the deal. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Hope y'all are doing well.
> 
> Omg, this one was so hard to finish. I started it four (4) days ago, intending for it to be much shorter, but alas, we are here with this 1600-word monster.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Kudos and comments always appreciated. 💛
> 
> [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/itschocopiggysart/)   
>  [Tumblr](https://chocopiggy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
